runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Gieli System
The Gieli System is home to Gielinor, and is in the Jagex Nebula. The system is not an overly remarkable system; it contains just over the usual amount of planets (it has 9) and an ordinary main sequence yellow star. However, the system was formed on top of a slight ethereal disturbance which therefore weakened the w-axis allowing the usage of magic. Contrary to religious belief Guthix did not create the planet, although elements of the story have their basis in actual truths. Note: This is about the Gieli system in terms of the Runiverse. Gieli Gieli is an ordinary main sequence yellow star. That means it is almost identical to our sun - however, Gieli is several hundred million years younger. "Gieli" is the Lunician word for "Sun". Planets The following are in order of their distance from Gieli. Rikontis ("Rick-on-tiss") Rikontis is a firey rock that orbits very close to the Gieli. It is composed of many different asteroids and bits of debris from other masses. "Rikontis" is the Lunician word for "Rock of Fire". Diameter: 4,000 miles Orbital period: 25 days ---- Mycras A small, barren, rocky planet that orbits close to the Gieli. It's name was chosen by Humans, and the Immortals decided to keep it. Diameter: 8,000 miles Orbital period: 67 days Rotational period: None - tidally locked Moons: None ---- Centenor ("Sen-ten-or") Centenor is the second planet, but it's attributes are unknown. It has two moons, Ticaanor and Treyonstica. It's name means "Closer Moon" in Lunician. Centernor shares it's discovery between the Immortals and the Humans, although the latter never gave it a name. Centenor is roughly the same size as Lunica, and it's moons are around 1/4 of the size. Ticaanor ("Tick-arr-nor") Ticaanor is the base of operations for the Lunican "Gielinorian Moon Party", a political group. It uses this moon to suposedly "keep a neutral point of view", although being here does not fare well when it comes to elections. Ticaanor was once crater-filled and dusty, but it was filled with life by the Immortals. It's name means "Tiny Moon". Treyonstica ("Tray-on-stick-ah") Treyonistica is Centenor's second moon, and is also inhabited by the Immortals. It does not, however, suport it's own life as it has no atmosphere and it is made of pure stone. It means "Land of Stone" in Lunician. ---- Gielinor "Gee-lin-or" The most populous planet in the system. Mammals and bipedal reptiles are the most advanced creatures on the planet - technologically humans are most advanced, although much of that technology comes from cannibalised or reverse-engineered alien technology. The most populated continent is RuneScape, and although it possesses space-faring technology little has been done in colonising the rest of the planet's continents. "Gielinor" is Lunician for "Sun Moon". Diameter: 18,000 miles Orbital period: 382 days Rotational period: 24 hours Moons: At least three, Lunica, Halvinor's Moon and Treyonis. Lunica ("Loo-nick-ah") Lunica is a forest moon inhabitted with the long-living Immortals, a species that takes care of Gielinor. The planet hosts a variety of resorces and since the Immortals advances it has become a small hub of technology. it has several teleport links with Gielinor. "Lunica" means "Homeland" in Lunician. Halvinor's Moon Little is known about Gielinor's second moon, but it is known that Angeror gave possession of the moon to Halvinor after he took control of the Jagex Nebula. Halvinor never named it, and had converted it into a giant fortress. Access to the moon was barred to the rest of the Universe by Halvinor, and so no one else but him know what's on the moon. Halvinor performed several secret projects on this moon, including an attempt to create a super-laser that could destroy a galaxy. The fortress is inhabited by millions of robotic drones who serve Halvinor. At some point in the past, some Immortal ambassadors tried to create a trade pact with Halvinor by bypassing the force field that surrounds the moon, and speaking to him in person. Before they could land, however, massive turrets opened fire on the cruiser and the ambassadors barely made it back to Lunica. Halvinor had been annoyed that his secruity systems were vulnerable, and had them upgraded. After this encounter, the Immortals banned access to that moon and it's airspace by any Immortal, and they were able to build a profile on Halvinor himself, classing him as a dangerous threat. Treyonis ("Tray-on-ice") Treyonis is a small sphere of rock that follows a similar orbit to Lunica. It was inhabited by the Immortals so that they could set up a small technology base. The moon currently hosts the teleportation matrixes and communication stations. The moon also holds a large building where Immortals could meet in a situation threataning Lunica/Gielinor. "Treyonis" means "Land of Ice" in Lunician ---- The Bilconis ("Bill-con-ice") Not really a planet, the Bilconis is a belt of comets that slowly orbit the Gieli. They ae kept in check by a gravitational field placed between Lunica and Treyonis. "Bilconis" means "Belt of Ice" in Lunician. ---- Terrakisca ("Tear-ra-kiss-ka") Terrakisca is the un-explored forth planet, thought by the Immortals to be the birth-place of Jupitus. The planet is very cold and rocky, and supports only the life-forms that live in the deepest cold. It has three moons: Terranor, Iscanor and Sticondanké. It's name means "Strange but close planet" in Lunician. Terranor ("Tear-ra-nor") Terranor is Terrakisca's most visible moon, as it has similar conditions and reflects the most light. It was the first moon discovered by the Immortals, and was thus named "Strange but close moon". Iscanor ("Is-cann-or") Iscanor is Terrakisca's second moon, and the coldest. It orbit lies slightly farther away from Gieli, and thus it is made of pure ice and permafrost. It's name means "Icey Moon" in Lunician. Sticondanké ("Stick-on-dank-ay") Sticondanké is the third moon of Terrakisca and is the least-known about. It is shrouded in darkness, as it's orbit allways means that it eclipses with Terrakisca. It's name means "Stone of Darkness". ---- Volvac Diameter: 72,000 miles Orbital period: 12 years, 3 months and 19 days Rotational period: 16 hours 30 minutes Volvac is the first gas giant in the Gieli system and the second largest planet. It is intruiging to astronomers because of it's large blue belts that surround the planet. This is, actually, water, where the hydrogen and oxygen atoms in the atmosphere have fused and surround the planet in massive vapour clouds. Interestingly the water cools to become icebergs when it is a few hundred miles below the upper atmosphere. These vast icebergs rest upon thick air currents, but fluctuations in these occasionally send the icebergs rocketing up into the upper atmosphere. Any watching astronomers are rewarded with a view of these icy hulks being torn to shreds by the winds in the upper atmosphere. Volvac has a small ring system and around fifty moons. ---- Xales Diameter: 52,800 miles Orbital period: 198 years Rotational period: 23 hours 42 minutes Xales (or Zales), the eighth and penultimate planet in the system, is highly unusual. With an atmosphere composed predominantly of elements from Group 17 on the periodic table the planet is mostly yellow, orange, red and brown coloured. However, evidence suggests that it has an unusually weak magnetic field and more recent evidence points to it being in a geomagnetic reversal - it has no defined magnetic pole. As such, instead of the usual bands of colours exhibited by the other gas giants Xales has a blotchy appearance. Theories of the cause of this generally fall into two categories - the first is that it has a large core of heavy liquid metals. The other is that the gravitational force of Massiur has consistently weakened the magnetic field. Some astronomers and scientists from both Gielinor and Lunica have suggested that Xales is close to a tipping point in it's gravitational and magnetic strength, and could in the not-too-distant future start to disintegrate or worse, be pulled into Massiur's orbit, possibly being engulfed by the larger planet. Xales has a thin ring system and only a couple of moons. It's axis is flipped at about 95 degrees, meaning that the north geological pole is on the 'south' side of the planet, and vice-versa. Xales is a human name. ---- Massiur Diameter: 412,000 miles Orbital period: 239 years Rotational period: 6 hours 12 minutes The last planet of the Gieli system is truly deserving of being described as 'monolithic'. With a diameter nearly six times greater than the second largest gas giant, Volvac, Massiur exerts a gravitational field so massive that despite it's distance from Gieli had it not been there the inner system of planets would be changed unrecognisably. It is a mystery as to how an object with such great mass could form on the outer perimiter of the Gieli system's proto-planetary disc; the only reasonable theory is that due to it's proximity to a nebula extra matter must have been drawn into the system and collected around Massiur. The planet has a tremendously large ring system that is nearly twice as wide as the planet itself. It has hundreds of moons, but the number is not constant; those too close to the planet are often drawn into it's gravitational field and shattered by the impossibly fast wind speeds. Planetoids often form in the rings, however, therefore taking the place of the destroyed moons. The most interesting thing about Massiur, however, is it's deep red colour and high luminosity. For hundreds of years this puzzled scientists, until a super-high resolution space telescope was pointed at the planet. This revealed, to the surprise of many, that the planet's immense rotational speed and high hydrogen content generate great friction and great heat within the planet - the surface is reckoned to be at temperatures of between 10,000-20,000 degrees celsius, and the core is far far hotter. The planet glows red from it's own heat. It has been predicted that if a strong enough nuclear device survived falling to the core and detonated there, it would cause a chain reaction that could feasibly turn the entire planet into a small star. Already it behaves slightly like a star; great plumes of energy fly up from the surface and very occasionally it produces a solar flare-like eruption. Note: This is the last planet in the Gieli system. See Also